


Ingen andre eg vil gjer det med

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, Familie, Fluff, M/M, Nynorsk, Pappa-Evak, Sjuke born, alternative universe
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Det er tropenetter på Røvær, og tvillingane er sjuke for fyrste gong.





	Ingen andre eg vil gjer det med

Isak er varm. Han er kokvarm, sveitt og trøyt. Er så trøyt at han er usikker på kva dag det er. Trur kanskje det er måndag, men det kan vera tysdag og.

Ikkje veit han.

Han trur kanskje at han har sove litt, men er usikker på det og. Veit at han datt ned i senga deira med eit brak og krølla seg inntil Even. Så hugse han ikkje meir.

No er han vaken igjen. Høyre den såre barnegråten, og stable seg på beina att. Hiv på seg ei t-skjorta og går med vaklande steg inn på barnerommet.

Går fram til den eine vogga og løfte Anna opp. Løfte den febervarme og gråtande litle jenta si og legg ho inntil brystet. Vogge forsiktig og sjushe, kviskre kjærlege og mjuke ord inn i den varme julinatta.

 

Det har gått 7 veker sidan han og Even henta heim dei finaste borna i heile verda. Reint objektivt sett. Livets mirakel. 7 veker fullt opp av så mykje kjærleik at Isak ikkje heilt veit kvar han skal gjera av seg.

Hjarta hans er så fullt av kjensle at han nokon gong er redd det skal flauma øve. Har innsett for lika mange veker sidan at han har vorten ein klisjéfullt pappa. Er heilt ok med det. Meir enn ok.

Å få dela det med Even sin er det finaste han nokon gong har fått vore med på. Å sjå sitt livs kjærleik halda borna deira, mata dei og synga songar med den mørke og låge stemma si har fått han til å forelska seg på nytt. Forelska seg i Even på nytt att, sjølv om han ikkje trudde det gjekk ann.

Men det har det.

Even har aldri vore så fin eller sexy så han er så pappa. Det er noko med blikket hans, med mjukheita Anna og Olav har fått ut av han. Han er så kjærleg, så øm og var, at Isak ikkje alltid veit kvar han skal gjera av seg.

Det har vore nokre fine veker der i det raude huset på øya i havgapet. Dei har vorten kjent med Anna og Olav, hatt besøk av familie og venner, og gått masse tur. Spankulert stolte rundt og vist fram borna sina. Tatt så masse bilete at dei har nok til fleire album allereie.

Dei har og kjend på søvnmangel og kjensla om å vera god nok. Har hatt lange samtalar om det dei gjer, om dei bør gjera det på ei anna måte, og om dei er gode nok. Heldigvis er dei saman om det. Kan beroligga kvarandre om at dei er det. Dei er meir en gode nok.

For to veker sidan hadde ei varmebylgja slått seg ned på Røvær. Lange dagar med sol og ingen vind. Tropenetter, vatnforbod og varmerekordar.  

Borna på øya var nøgde, dei sprang rundt med badeklede og åt is til den store gullmedalje, medan dei vaksne haldt seg i skuggen og snakka om at det kanskje burde regna litt.

Og så hadde Anna og Olav vorten sjuke. For fyrste gong i deira liv, og Isaks pappahjerta hadde blødd. Den såre gråten og febervarme hovud hadde vore veldig vondt. Sjølv om han sjølvsagt visste at det var normalt, han hadde sjuke born på kontoret heile tida, var det ekstra vondt når det var deira born.

Han og Even hadde bytta på å vogga, synga, halda feberen nede og få i nurka sine nok veske. Det hadde gått to dagar, men det kjendest så 84. Endelause timar med sår gråt, søvnmangel og feber, med kviskring og vondt i hjarta.

 

«Korleis går det med ho?»

Evens låge stemme fekk Isak til å snu seg rundt. Han stod i døropninga og kikka på dei med eit bekymra blikk. Hadde trøyte augo, bustete hår og ein shorts på halv åtte.

Verdas finaste mann. Hans mann. Hans Even. Det kom han til å vera til Isaks siste dag på jorda. Hjarta hoppa fortsatt øve eit lite slag når Even kikka på han. Det kom det alltid til å gjer, det visste Isak med heile seg.

«Ho har fortsatt feber, og magen kjennes litt hard ut. Eg lure på om det er noko oppkast på veg»

Even nikka litt og kikka på den andre vogga. Som om han synes det var løye at ikkje Olav var vaken og. Dei pleidde å vekka kvarandre dei to. Som om dei hadde ei indre tvilling-kjensle så gjorde at dei snakka saman utan ord.

Og som om Olav hadde høyrt kva pappaen sin tenkte, vakna han med eit høgt skrik. Gret så berre det og veiva febrilsk med armane. Even gjekk bort og tok han opp, strauk han forsiktig øve ryggen og kviskra kjærlege ord til den febersjuke sonen sin.

Dei stod der og vogga, kviskra og song. Med kvar sin febersjuke baby i tropenatta. Smilte til kvarandre og blunka litt. For dei fekk gjer dette. Gjer dette i lag.

Bevega seg mot kvarandre til dei stod heilt inntil kvarandre. Smilte mjukt med kvar sin baby i armane og kyssa. Kyssa mjukt og forsiktig, kyssa.

Kyssa endå meir, heilt til det sneik seg inn ei ganske så fæl lukt i rommet. Det rumla i magar medan lukta spreia seg i rommet. Dei kikka på kvarandre med spørjande blikk før Isak kjende at det rann noko ned på armen hans. Kjende med eit kva det var.

Det såg ut så det same skjedde sjå Even, for han kikka på Isak med eit blikk så var litt vanskeleg å tolka akkurat då, før han gjekk rett på badet. Isak følgde rett etter med ein varm og våt Anna.

Dei var akkurat komen inn på badet då både Anna og Olav byrja å kasta opp. Kasta opp på kvar sin pappa. Kasta opp medan det rann og rann frå båe sine bleier.

Så vart dei ståande der i det dunkle ljoset i tropenatta. Med kvar sin baby, fulle av oppkast og diare. Den såre gråten var den einaste ljoden i natta, kun avbrote av nokre brekningsljodar frå Even.

Isak kunne lett relatera, men han klarte å svelgja det ned. Kikka på Even, kikka på Olav. Kikka i taket medan tusen tankar for gjennom han.

Og så byrja han å le.

Klarte verkeleg ikkje å halda det inne. Såg seg sjølv utanfra og berre lo. Synet måtte vera svært kosteleg om nokon hadde sett dei. To vaksne menn fulle av oppkast og diare, med kvar sin febersjuke og våte baby.

Det var verkeleg ikkje noko anna å gjera enn å le.

Even kikka på han med varme og mjukheit, før han byrja å le han og. Dei lo og humra der inne på badegolvet, før latteren til slutt stilna. Det gjorde og gråten, og både Anna og Olav sovna.

Sovna i armane til kvar sin pappa, med små klynk. Utan ein einaste bekymring i verda, akkurat slik det skal vera.

Evens blikk vart endå mjukare og det gjorde noko med Isaks hjarta. Akkurat så det hadde gjort kvar dag sidan fyrste gongen han hadde sett han. Den kalde vinterdagen då han skulle fylgja politimannen frå Oslo til lensmannskontoret.

Så mange dagar sidan, så mange opplevingar. Så mykje kjærleik og varme. Det strauma gjennom Isak og gjorde han svært rørt.

«Det er ingen Isak, det er ingen i heile verda eg heller ville gjort dette med. Ingen andre»

«Even…»

«Eg elske deg Isak, elske deg høgare enn himmelen. Du er den beste pappaen i heile verda»

Isak svelg alle kjenslene, kjenne tårene krypa fram i augekroken. Kjenne seg så verdas heldigaste mann.

«Eg elske deg og Even. Du er den beste pappaen i heile verda»

Dei blunke litt, smile mjukt og humre lågt. Så sett dei i gong med vaskinga. Tørke kvar sitt litle born med forsiktige bevegelsar. Skifte på bleier og tar på mjuke nattdraktar. Bytte på og passa på dei, medan den andre tar ein kjapp dusj. Sett på vaskemaskinen, før dei går og legg borna i kvar si vogge.

Vert ståande og kikka på dei sovande mirakla sine. Kviskre mjuke ord i natta, ord med varme og kjærleik.

Så går dei inn på sitt eiget soverom og legg seg ned. Kryp inntil kvarandre og kysse litt. Kviskre litt før dei kysse meir.

Sovne i armane til kvarandre med håpet om at dei kanskje får sova nokre timar.

Det er livet deira no, og dei elske det. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenkte det var på tide med eit lite kvardagsglimt frå Røvær 😊❤


End file.
